Love, Between Tears and smiles
by Nami-la-folle
Summary: Kazuki and Ginji die in a job, but it is real? what will the others do?
1. Chapter 1

**__**

Text : Blackrose or Lillybulle

Trad : Nami-la-folle

Standard disclaimers applicable

Paring : Ban/ Ginji, Kazuki/Jûbei and Akabane/Shido.

Hope you like it.

Love, Between Tears and Smiles .

Fash back

Hevn had confided them a mission to all five. A doctor in genetics will pay them extremely generously if they found his laptop. Indeed, this one contained data of an infinite importance . Their research led them to a disused warehouse. The plan was simple : While Shido, Ban and Jûbei took charge of the guards, Kazuki and Ginji entered the building to recover the customer possession.

In this beautiful sunny day, they thought that this mission would be easy, and yet…Sometimes the unthinkable can occur. The three men who had reminded outside heard a deafening noise and jerk up around. The warehouse had just exploded and gigantic flames escaped from it. Midou screamed something and went to the building in fire. He was stopped by the tow others : it was necessary to face the evidence, none of them was capable of entering this inferno to save Ginji and Kazuki.

Fire brigade quickly arrived on the scene. Inside, they found only a carbonized pair ok gloves and two little bells darkened by the ash. Here is all that remain of both men. Then Shido sat down on the ground, spacing out. In some minute, he had lost two of is invaluable friends. Jûbei settles down next to him and squeezed violently the little bells. The one that he loved had disappeared and he did not succeed in believing it. Ban, as for him, was much less quiet. Mad with rare, he destroyed all which remained still standing in the surroundings.

Dead. Kazuki and Ginji had died

**__**

Sad day, sad day, sortez les civières

Not need of stretchers, the assistance had quickly understood. No body, no burial. That is what we had decided. After the evening of the accident, I returned to Madoka and I announced her the news. She cried a lot, but me, I was too much perturbed so that my tears come. All this seemed to me so unreal, I had difficulty believing all this really happened. Yes, today will be one very sad day, or rather the beginning of a long series of moorings days. Kazuki, Ginji, I will never forget you my friends. Wherever you are, rest in peace.

**__**

Tomorrow is a different day.

Yes tomorrow will be a completely different day because you will not be here Kazuki. The sound of your voice, your presence…I would be deprived there for ever. Why? You, you were not worth dying, really not. And say that you disappeared before my sight return to me. Today , I have no more hope of seeing again your face and your smile. I could not even say goodbye to you Kazuki, excuse me for not having able to protect you. Excuse me. I loved you so much, yes, tomorrow will be a different day, because you will not see the sun rise. May your soul rest in peace my lover.

**__**

Life is bitch and then you die.

''Ban-chan''. I will never hear that sound again. Life is really rotted. Why did she decide to make you die, you the little electric angel? I am sitting in our small car and I stare at the empty seat beside me. Finished. Everything is finished. The Get Backers and our story as just turn into ash and smoke like this dammed warehouse. If only I had entered it too, I would have been able too die with you and say the words you always waited so patiently. I love you. Now, I would have no more occasion to show it to you. I love you. That is what I would say to you. Ginji, you are the only one beside me. Now that you died, what I am going to become? Tell me…Ginji, be happy where you are now.

****

End of flash back

One month later.

Ban, Jûbei and Shido sat at a table of Honky Tonk. In spites of their discrepancy, they had decided to work together as retrievers, so they not think too much of the accident. However, none of them had succeeded in saying goodbye and it was understandable. Paul had served them a coffee when the beautiful Hevn come in.

- Hello.

As usual, she obtained no answer.

- This morning I received a very disturbing video.

Silence.

- The video was sent by the doctor who hired you.

She knew that the slightest allusion to this mission was forbidden, but in that case, it was necessary.

- And what? The Beast master sighed.

- Kazuki and Ginji are prisoners in a laboratory.

Midou smashed the table whit his fist.

-Do not lie!

- Judge by yourself.

She turned the laptop to them. We could effectively perceive both young men with their main accessories missing. They seemed in poor health but they were alive…

-Ban, Shido Jûbei, you have to find them!!

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two : Aya Maori**

**Fash back**

Kazuki and Ginji entered the warehouse. Soon they were attacked by men well too weak for them. They finished rapidly and went to the laptop on the floor. When the thread master had it took, a gas escaped from it. The blue smoke plunged them into a profound sleep. They had only the time to saw a shadow approaching them. This one wore a mask and had a strange smirk. The person made sure that both men were asleep, and made them transport in a small van. The engine started and the kidnapper activated explosives placed in the building. As he went away with his price, a deafening noise rings and high flames rose of the warehouse.

**End of flash back**

Aya Maori, the doctor in genetics, smiled cheerfully. Of course, it would have preferred capture them all, but it was intelligent to know and being satisfied with all he had obtained. Already a month that he had them in his possession. Wonderful! Fantastic! Marvelous! His dream will finally became reality. He had finally the leisure to study at will two very interesting specimens. Maori used Ginji like a battery and noted exactly the amplitude and the intensity of every electric shock. Kazuki, was attached too a titanium chair and had to make diverse with his threads. The scientist observed fibers in the electrons microscope and tested them with numerous chemicals stuffs. However, his ultimate purpose was quite other : he wished to be able to clone the young men. After he could possess an army of fighters and sell them to the government.

Both hostages were in rather disturbing state. They slept a little from time to time and were only fed by perfusion. Being used like this, they will be at the end of their strength quickly. At first, they had tried to run away, but they remained unsuccessful.

Aya Maori knew perfectly their weak points thank to a logical reasoning. The intelligent of that man mixed with his madness, made him extremely dangerous. Now, Kazuki and Ginji did not wish other than : die as quickly as possible, persuaded that nobody would come to save them.

Oooooooooooo

Ginji…wherever you are, I will find you, I promise to you. Do you know in which hell I lived for a month? Every night alone in the car, I hesitated to continue my life or to join you in the death. How many time I caressed my wrist with a knife? How many time I stopped my movement, as if an invisible force protected me? Maybe it was you after all, probably…Ginji, wait for me, I will come to find you.

_**A hope inside the darkness…**_

Kazuki…while I had resigned myself and while I began to accept the fact that you died, I learn that you are somewhere, prisoner, in the hands of the devil. I would save you my love, I make you the promise. I would use all my power to get back you by my side. Kazuki, my angel , be patient, I arrive.

_**A light inside the darkness…**_

Ginji, Kazuki, then like that you are still alive? We could not hope for better news. This sadness and these darkness which surround us since you were missing are going to fade thanks to your return. Do not worry my friends, we are going to help you.

Ooooooooooo

The three retriever were speechless after the viewing of the video. Hevn waited some minutes before pursuing her explanations.

- They are locked into the laboratory of your former customer, Aya Maori. The room is situated in the basement of his villa by the sea. Be careful because I think he send you a trap, he seemed rather interested in you three, too. Good luck.

They rapidly say goodbye to her and left the Honk Tonk.

- Did you really believe that Ginji and Kazuki are alive? Asked Paul.

- I hope…

Ooooooooooo

Akabane observed quietly the Beast Master.

- Where do you run my Shido-kun? This time, I am going to follow you in your mission.

Kuroudo smirked, one day he will put his hand on the body of the young man. Yes, one day Shido Fuyuki would belong to him!

Ooooooooooo

Jûbei sighed. Whit Kazuki missing, Ban and Shido took turn to lead him by his arm. This situation irritated him excessively, especially since he felt although that bothered the two others. However, in one month , Ban and Shido had stopped quarrelling, their mood not being set fair.

They walked for long time before arriving in front of an immense forged iron gate. Many terrifying guards watched the places. The three retrievers had hidden behind bushes to sink about a attack plan : they had no right for failure.

- It's a real fortress this house, noticed Midou.

- You and Jûbei, you have only to join the basements. During this time, I would take charge of the guards and of the security system. That okay with you? Asked Shido

-Yes, all right, Jûbei nodded.

The Jagan master snarled, took the arm of Jûbei and went to the back of the villa. The guards noticed them and the Beast Master jumped to stop them.

Ooooooooooo

Ban found the entrance with difficulty, the door being skillfully hidden behind a fountain. He destroyed the wooden board and entered whit his Jûbei. They passed through the sewers, before reaching the main entrance where was registered ''No entry''. they laughed at it and keep moving. Now, they wandered in corridors similar to catacombs.

- Turn to the right Midou.

- Why?

- I can hear a voice and it looks like the customers when we had met him in the Honky Tonk.

- If you say so…

They turned off and reached finally the entrance of the laboratory, hundred meters farther.

Ooooooooooo

- The wolf!!

The guards having killed the animals that he had called, Shido had decided to manage the attack by himself, only to limit the damage. His enemies, were extremely strong, too much maybe. He wondered with what they had been fed.

- The lion!

He succeeded then in getting rid ok four of them. The last one, the leader doubtless, was much more resistant.

-The…haa!!!

The guard had fired him a bullet in the shoulder, already hurt, he collapsed on the ground. He tried to get up but the pain dissuaded him from it. The guard moved to finish him, then he screamed. The letter ''J'' had just killed him…

Ooooooooooo

Aya Maori observed Ban and Jûbei, they waited in front of the door.

- Come my little, I wait for you…

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks for reading this story, the translation is not easy._

**Chapter three : Rescues**

Shido regained consciousness little by little. An important pain paralyzed his shoulder and he felt like his body was too heavy. He was really wounded and he would have been passed out if somebody had not saved him. Whom was it already? The letter ''J'' imposed then upon his mind. He could not believe in it. Why Akabane would have helped him? Mystery…

The Beast master shifted and muffled a yelp of suffering. The surface on which he was stretched out was relatively tepid and smooth. He sighed and made an effort to open his eyes. He starred at the surroundings and noticed that he was in a sort of cellar. The room was rather small and not very clean. Some faint rays of light passed by an hole dug in the wall. Then he heard steps behind him but he had no strength to turn.

- You returned to you my Shido-kun?

The Beast Master flinched when he hear the Jackal voice.

- Where am I?

- In a old cellar. As you were really in a bad state, I stopped as soon as possible to look after you.

- why do you saved me?

- But, because I worry about you my Shido-kun.

This conversation were absolutely abnormal.

- Thank you, muttered Shido half-heartedly.

Then the last event returned to him.

- Midou, Jûbei, I had to…

- Shh, you should rest.

Kuroudo had put a finger on his lips.

- You can't help them like that. You can't even get up, I am certain that they will make it very well without you.

- I hope…

Shido had to recognize that Akabane was right. He was too hurt, he was useless.

Oooooooooo

- We have no choice Jûbei, we must kick down this door.

- It's very discreet.

- We don't care. We have no time to think. They are behind this door, we have to go there.

- It's okay.

Ban used is Snake Bite to force the passage. They found themselves in a vast research laboratory. They quickly tracked down their lovers at the bottom of the room. However, another man was present : Aya Maori stand by in some meters of them, near a computer, a larger smile crossed his face.

- Welcome. I am really happy to see you here.

The Jagan master growled out.

- You are going to pay, bastard!!

The scientist shook his head and put his finger on a blue lever.

- if you move whatever part of your body, your two friend will die. For more safety, I had installed a device of self-destruction on their chains. If I was you, I would act carefully.

They had no more choice. The life of their lovers was between their hands.

Oooooooooo

Shido stared at the ceiling, hopping to find some explanations on the strange behavior of the doctor Jackal.

- Are you hungry Shido-kun?

- Err, yes, thank you. ''Kun???'' _since when he calls me familiarly and especially since when he is…gentle?_

_-_Perfect.

He handed him a sandwich.

- Do you want my help?

He created one of his invaluable scalpels and the Beast Master grimaced.

- Thank you, but I do it myself

- As you wish .

Akabane leaned on the door and stared for a long time at the Beast Master. He detailed him to memorized every curves of his face.

- You want my picture Akabane?

He had managed to stand up slightly on his elbows and had crossed the amethyst glance.

- If you give it to me, I would accept it gladly. I prefer the original, though.

- What do you mean?

A strange smile appeared on his lips

- You see my dear Shido, if I helped you, it is so that you own me one.

- I have nothing to offer.

- Of course.

- And what?

- You my little Shido-kun. You are what I want.

- What???

Oooooooooo

- You wish to get back your friends, do you?

-Yes, answered Jûbei.

- The problem is that I did not finish studying them

- They are not guinea-pigs!!!

The Jagan master had hard time trying to remain calm. The slightest wrong move could be fatal.

_**I'm scared…**_

Ginji, I am scared. Afraid of acting too brutally and of entailing your loss. Maori is there, but I don't know what to do. If ever he pull at this lever…I do not even dare to imagine. Ginji, you seem asleep in this strange box which retains you prisoner. A multitude of threads are hung on your body. How did this psycho dare to do this to you? Ginji, I am going to take you out from here. I promise

…_**but I hope.**_

Kazuki…Midou said to me that you were here, at the bottom of the room, attached to an infernal machine. Now I know that you are alive my love, I could find trust and hope in me, again. I hope to take you out from here so that we exist together like we used to. Kazuki, I would save you, I swear to you.

Oooooooooo

- Yes Shido-kun, it is you.

The Beast Master nearly fainted. The terrible doctor Jackal would be attracted by him? What have he done to deserve this? Anyway he had Madoka…oh, he had completely forgotten her. He shook his head trying to cleared his mind and found that Akabane had moved dangerously close to him.

- Shido-kun, I know how to be patient, but not too much. All right?

- Never, I would not let you take me Jackal!! Never!!! _Madoka is my girl friend, Madoka is my girl friend…_

Kuroudo pressed suddenly his lips on to the other's. This one resisted a little before allowing the doctor tongue to enter is mouth.

_- What I am doing here? It is wrong Shido, it is really wrong. Even if Madoka is like your little sister, you know that she like you very much. She, she is good-looking and kind. It is not this psychopath who…who kisses divinely…_

Akabane stopped their kiss when they were breathless.

- See, Shido-kun, you already began to like this. _and that delights me excessively._

The Beast Master ay down again and closed his eyes to try o think about this all.

Ooooooooooo

Midou threw himself on Aya Maori while Jûbei ran toward the bottom of the laboratory. The scientist, really dissatisfied, pulled the lever. The self-destruction had bustled.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four : Troubles**

- Just one minute

As Aya Maori was bleeding profusely on the floor, Ban and Jûbei quickly left carrying their lovers.

- Where is Shido?

- I don't know. The monkey trainer disappeared. We shall find him later. We must bring Ginji and thread spool to the hospital, now.

Jûbei nodded silently

Oooooooooooo

I don't know really anymore what to do or to think. I just have to close my eyes and I can still feel is lips against mines. What is that? Why I am not disgusted at all? It not the fact of being attracted by men that bothers me, it's to be attracted by him…The doctor Jackal is only a bloodthirsty psychopath. He is so strange in his dark clothes and with his sharp scalpels he like using. But I can't tire my gaze away from him. Shido, you have to fight. You do not have to become his.

Oooooooooooo

Kazuki and Ginji had been allowed in the closest hospital, they were in a double room. Ban and Jûbei had taken place on a chair, each next to the bed of his respective lover. The doctor had explained them that, even if their life was not immediately in danger, they remained extremely weak and aftereffect were to envisage.

Oooooooooooo

- Don't try to get up my Shido-kun, you need rest. Don't worry for your friends, I would go tell them that I take care of you.

- I am not sure that that is going to reassure them…

-Why? Do you think I am dangerous?

- No, Akabane, you are not dangerous, you are a madman and a pervert, it's different.

- Oh…You hare going to hurt my feeling Shido-kun

- _There is only the truth_…Could I have water please?

- Of course! Akabane handed him a bottle. He just had stop drinking that the doctor kissed him by surprise.

- _Again? Okay too bad for my good resolutions…_

Whit big enjoyment, The Beast Master returned the kiss.

- _It is much easy than planned…_

Ooooooooooo

Ginji, I see you so peaceful and so quiet en this hospital bed, that make me so nervous. I would give anything just to find you stirring and hearing you yell ''Ban-chan'' all days. I may be crazy to hope this, for me who am the first one to strike you when you are too exited. However, after believing that I would never see you again, that I have lost you definitively, I am ready to bear anything, just to keep you beside me. As soon as you will open your eyes, I am ready, I would say you these three words which you demanded me so often. Open your eyes and I would say to you ''I love you''.

_**Ai shiteru… and, forgive me please…**_

Kazuki, will you forgive me for having not enough to protect you? Will you forgive me for having once and again failed in my duty? I am so sorry, if you knew…When you will have awaken, I would comply to the slightest of your desires. Kazuki, I love you so much. I indeed want to remain blind all my life if you deign to wake up.

Ooooooooooo

While Shido allowed the Jackal to kiss him, Kazuki woke up suddenly, but the coma of Ginji seemed to aggravate. The weaver turned to his lover then observed Raitei and Ban.

- Jûbei? What happened?

- Kazuki !!!

He embraced him, really happy but the young man pushed him gently.

- Calm down, Jûbei! Would you explain me why you can't open your eyes and who are these guys?

He pointed at the two Get Backers.

-But…Kazuki, I am blind since almost six month. And Midou and Ginji are the Get Backers. Ginji? Remember? The lightning emperor!

- I don't know. Are you sure that you are not delirious Jûbei?

The samurai sighed in despair. His treasure had become amnesic. The Jagan master returned his attention towards his lover, hopping that in his awakening, everything would be all right. At this moment, the device connected with his heart rang loudly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five : Awakening**

All the device connected to Ginji rang at the same time and the medical staff ran up in the room. They tried to reach the young man but they were unsuccessful.

- What are you doing ??? Roared Ban.

Sorry sir but an electric field surrounds your friend. We cannot touch him.

A smile lit the brunet face.

- Yeah, like that Ginji, continue!!

Indeed, the lighting lord absorbed the building electricity with the help of the device around him, disordering them totally.

Oooooooooo

Shido tried to put himself up his legs were too weak. He should have fallen on the ground if Akabane had not caught him. Right now, the Beast Master was in Kuroudo arms and hesitated to run away or just to remain motionless. He opted for the second solution for his security.

Oooooooooo

Once fully recharged, Ginji opened his eyes and smile when he saw Midou.

- Ban-chan!!

- Hello sleeping beauty.

Jûbei nodded at him and let him know that he was happy for him.

- And you Kazu, are you all right?

The thread master cast a strange glance to the blond haired.

- Sorry, but I do not remember you.

-Eh?

Ban explained to his emperor that his friend had became amnesic and he remembered only Jûbei.

- Ah…I hope that his memory will quickly return to him.

The Jagan master remembered the promise that he had been made to himself. He sat down on the bed and approached Ginji.

- Gin , I had meant that as soon as you would wake up, I would say something to you.

- What that, Ban-chan?

- I love you.

he leaned to kiss him on his lips and to shut him.

Ooooooooooo

Rest my Shido-kun, I am going to inform your friends that you are healthy. I return as quickly as possible, don't worry. Oh and, do not try to run away, would you? That would hurt me a lot.

The Beast Master nodded slightly and Jackal left the room.

_- I know that I should run away and quickly return at Madoka. I know it's she that I should liking and not this psychopath. But, I do not want to leave from here. I want to see him and kiss him once again. Only to clear my minds._

Ooooooooooo

Kazuki twisted nervously a lock around one of his fingers.

- Jûbei, do you believe that I am going to remain amnesic for a long time?

- Don't worry, the doctor say that you would find your memory little by little. I would help you, so don't worry.

- Thank you, but I am truly annoyed. I have the feeling that I miss fragments of my life and it is extremely disturbing.

Jûbei took Kazuki hand in is one.

- Kazuki, the matter is that you are alive.

The blind guy let escape some tears and Kazuki squeezed his hand.

- Jûbei, you were that afraid for me?

In spite of himself, Jûbei anger raised.

- Take your advise Kazuki? During one month I believed that you were dead!!! I thought that I would be deprived of your presence forever!!!

- Forgive me Jûbei, I didn't know…

- It's nothing

He took a deep breath to calm down and sighed.

- I am sorry, I didn't want to be angry.

As Ban got ready to speak, the doctor Jackal entered in the room under the surprised glance of the occupants.

- What are you doing here Akabane? Growled Midou.

- During your mission, Shido got hurt and I took him to look after him. I had come say to you that he is fine and to take news of both of your friends.

- I am okay. Assured Ginji frightened by the man in black.

- Jûbei, who is this guy? And this Shido, we know him?

- Yes, Kazuki, you will eventually remember him.

Kuroudo made no comment and quickly leaved the room. To tell the truth, he was afraid that the Beat Master tried to run away.

Ooooooooooo

Shido had managed to sat against the wall. He felt already better and could soon re-walk. He opened his eyes when he heard the door being opened. Akabane had returned

- Then?

- Your friend are all right. The only problem is that Kazuki got a little amnesia.

-Oh…the matter is that they are alive. In fact Jackal, thank for saving me.

The doctor approached him with a large smile, in its great surprise that was Shido who kissed him first.

- You take initiatives?

- Yes, I simply wanted to verify a little thing.

- When you will go better, I would check you…

-Riiiight… _am I dreaming or…?? this guy …he is a real pervert and I would not give up to him. Not now at least…he will have to wait and especially capture me. Jackak I run fast, very fast…_

Ooooooooooo

-Ban-chan!!! Shido is with Akabane!!! He has to suffer a lot, do you not believe?

-Nooo, the monkey trainer will be fine, don't worry. _even if personally, I don't care._

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six : Back to normal**

The following morning, both men left the hospital together with their lovers. Their live was finally return back to normal little by little.

- We live together Jûbei?

- Yes.

- And, its normal that there is only one double bed?

- Yes.

Kazuki remained perplexed. Naturally, he had always liked his body guard and best friend, but he had never imagined that they can become more than friend. I only he could remember…

Oooooooooooooo

Shido had finally succeeded in standing. While he walked slowly in the room, Akabane embraced him from behind.

- Then, what are you doing now Shido-kun?

- Leave

- Really?

The Beast Master noticed a little disappointment in the doctor voice.

- You know Jackal, if you really want me, you are going to need to catch me.

A smile outlined on Kuroudo lips and he tightened his embrace.

- Perfect. I like hunting.

- _I would have better shut up. _Ah, yes?

-Yes, it's very exiting to tame the prey. I am going to tame you Shido.

He planted a kiss on his neck.

- I would not be easy to take.

- It's much better.

Shido turned and kissed the doctor but terminated quickly.

- Goodbye Jackal

- Yes.

We could perceive a glint of excitement in the doctor eyes.

Oooooooooooooo

Ban had asked to Paul if he could lend them a room for few days, the time for Ginji to recover completely. This one accepted and Midou had to give him an advance in cash.

- Ban-chan, if that to expensive, we could have returned to the car, I don't mind you know. And I am fine.

- It doesn't matter.

The truth was that, the brown haired wished to spent some quiet day with is boyfriend. He was finally able to forget this month of despair and urge for suicide. Although he would never admit it, he had used is Jagan on him every so often to relive for some times the images of his lover.

- Ban-chan!!!

- Mmh ?

Ginji had shouted to pull Midou out of his thoughts

- Ban-chan, are you okay? You seem a little peaked.

- Don't worry.

They sat on the bed edge and Ban wrapped his arms around is lover.

- Ban-chan?

- Shut up.

The Emperor obeyed and allowed himself to go to the reassuring embrace.

- I missed you Ban-chan

- You too. You would never know how much.

- Eh?

- No, it's nothing.

Ginji smiled, knowing that his beloved would never repeat this another time.

Oooooooooooooo

While Jûbei took a shower, Kazuki wandered in the apartment in search of an object which can help to bring back his memories. After some time, he found a photograph album and opened it. He sat down against the wall and opened it quietly. The first part had been dedicated to their weekend in the sea with Ban, Ginji, Shido and Emishi. The thread master observed carefully every pictures but his mind recognized nothing. In the second part, was kept the pictures of Shido birthday. One of the image drew his attention. He sat on Jûbei knees and seemed to have fallen asleep. His friends, his feelings…he remembered nothing of it!!! He threw violently the album against the opposite wall. Jûbei, alerted by the noise, rushed in the room.

- Kazuki ? Are you all right ?

- You don't understand ????

The weaver voice was muffled by a mixture of rage and hurt. Jûbei approached slowly his lover and embraced him.

- Jûbei…I forgot everything. All of our memories…

He burst into sobs and his best friend tried to calm him

- Kazuki…I am o happy that you are alive, that your amnesia is not too much, especially since it's reversible. I love you and I would help you find your memories, with all the time that will take. The matter is that you are there, healthy.

- Jûbei…thank you….I worry you too much.

- No, it's nothing, everything is going to be all right, I promise. I love you, never forget that. Now, we should go to bed. We need rest.

- Yes, you are right.

They went to bed and Jûbei fallen asleep profoundly. On the contrary of is lover. Stretched out on his back, he fixed the ceiling and finally turned his head to see the sleeping blind man. Suddenly, an idea come to him.

Ooooooooooooo

- Hi Madoka.

- Shido-san!!! I began to be worried.

- Thank you, but I am fine.

- Shido-san, I love you, you know.

- Me too little sister, don't worry for that.

He know very well that it was not brotherly feelings that the girl had for him, but he refused to make her suffer more. He loved her as a sister, and she had to accept it.

Oooooooooooooo

Ban-chan ?

Both Get Backers were on the bed in a really tight hug.

- What ?

- Thank you for saving me.

- Idiot, do you really think that I was going to abandon you?

- Ban-chan…

Ginji buries his head in the brunet neck .

- Sleep now.

- Good night Ban-chan.

Oooooooooooooo

Without knowing why. Jûbei woke up in the middle of the night

- Kazuki, you are not asleep, don't you?

- No. how do you know?

- I feel it.

- You know Jûbei, I had an idea.

- Which one?

Then Jûbei felt a weight on him.

- Kazuki? What are you doing?

- The thread master straddled his hips.

- Help me to remember you and me. I want to find our feelings. Jûbei make love to me as if nothing had changed. Please.

The blind man remained dumb. Was it a good idea?

Oooooooooooooo

During the night, Shido was woken by a presence in his room. He opened his eyes slowly and perceived the dark familiar shade near the window. He stoop up abruptly.

- What are you doing here Jackal?!

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven : Finally**

- Kazuki? What did you just say?

- The young man sighed.

- I want my memories back. Jûbei…please…

The blind man put his hands on his lover hips

- It is not because I don't want it, but I don't think this is the right thing to do.

- You know nothing about it!!! It is necessary to try to now if that work.

The long haired leaned down to reach Jûbei lips

- Kazuki…

He had no time to say more, ''prisoner'' of a soft kiss. The youngest took advantage of it then to caress his chest. Jûbei began to be hot but with all his self-control he pushed away his attractive lover.

- Enough Kazuki! I really want that you find your memories, but not in this way. It is wrong to do this while you do not even remember that we are much more than friends.

- …

Hurt, Kazuki got up and locked himself into the bathroom. Jûbei growled and left the bed to join his treasure and apologize. He walked carefully to the door and knocked.

- Kazuki, listen.

- leave me alone, I am going to take a shower.

- Kazuki, please. I apologize.

- Go out!!!

Then Jûbei heard a strange noise.

- Kazuki?

No answer. Worried, the blind man kicked the door open and fount that the weaver had collapsed on the cold ground.

Oooooooooooo

- Jackal?? What are you doing here ?

- I came to kidnap you my Shido-kun

- I beg your pardon?

- let say that I decided to begin to tame you from now on.

Akabane approached slowly

- Beast imitation, The cheetah!

The beast Master runs away through the window and cast an amused glance to the doctor. This one smirked and left after his prey.

After several meters , they met in a kindling.

- Shido-kun? Where are you?

- Here…

The young man caught Kuroudo from behind. He turned around to see the object of his desires. They kissed each other until Shido run again, inciting Jackal more and more. Their hunting ended in a small creek where the Beast Master was trapped between Akabane and an enormous rock.

- Game over little Shido. Game over.

Oooooooooooo

Kazuki!!!!

Jûbei, completely frantic, tried to feel some track of wound and he felt some blood under his fingers when he reached the forehead of his lover. He guessed that this one had had to slide and bang his head before losing consciousness. The samurai lifted his love and embraced him, before sitting down against the bathroom wall. Then he found that the beautiful man breath was regular and smiled in reassurance. He stocked Kazuki hairs until he resumes consciousness.

- Mmh?

Kazuki opened his eyes really slowly, still a little confused.

- Jûbei?

- Kazuki!! Are you all right? How bad is your head?

- No, I am fine. But why are we on the bathroom floor?

- Eh…I think that you slid and that you banged.

- Ah…what I mean is that, why I was in the bathroom I the middle of the night?

- Jûbei remained silent.

- You were hurt by what I had just said to you.

- Ah…I forgot, too bad. Say, I cannot remember what happened since you and Midou came to save us. Is Ginji fine too? And then, where is Shido?

- Kazuki!!! It 's wonderful!!!

He embraced his lover strongly and kissed him happily.

- Yes, Raitei is okay and Shido is with Akabane…

- Eh?

- But I am so happy that you remember everything!!

- What is that Jûbei? Why would I forget my friend and, and you.

- It's nothing…welcome Kazuki, welcome to our home.

The weaver shrugged, understanding only the half of the ramblings of is body guard. however, he was happy to be with him, while during one month he had lived in hell, he had never thought of seeing him again.

Oooooooooooo

- I won Shido-kun. You can't escape me.

-…

Akabane began to kiss him deeply.

-I am finally able to taste my prize for saving you.

He showered Shido neck with hot kisses.

- You, you where serious Jackal?

- Naturally. And if you could call me Kuroudo it would be very kind from your part.

- I, I will try. _But…he really wanted me…I should maybe struggle…or maybe not…_

The doctor hands in his chest definitively made him change his opinion. Kuroudo had already removed his hat, his gloves and his coat; before removing Shido shirt.

Oooooooooooo

- Hey Ban-chan, I am really worried for Shido

- Nooo, don't worry

Oooooooooooo

The hot tongue on his skin made him shivered. Shido decided not to be totally submissive and he unbuttoned Akabane shirt. This one seemed really delighted.

- You take yourself in the game, Shido-kun?

- I indeed have the impression of it.

- I find that you are still too much dressed.

Joining the movement to the word, he find the button of Shido pants.

- I do not agree Kuroudo, we stay equally.

The doctor smiled and nodded gladly.

- I am glad that you want to play with me Shido-kun.

Oooooooooooo

- Ban-chan!!! I am afraid that Akabane hurt Shido. This guy frighten me!!!!

- Nooo really, I am sure that he take care of him

- If you say it, I believe you Ban-chan…

Oooooooooooo

Shido had to admit that the terrible Jackal was really skilled with his caresses. However, he remained not less sadistic. Indeed, for some minute now, Akabane teased the arousal of his lover with is fingertips without going farter. Deprived, the Beast Master found himself forced to beg him.

- Kuroudo, please…I want more.

- Gladly…

Jackal carries out with greed the demand of is happy and willing victim, making him moan with pleasure. Then the doctor presented his fingers in front of Shido mouth, which fixed him, surprised.

- You don't want it?

- oh, hum yes.

Shido smiled before gladly sucked the fingers in his mouth.

Oooooooooooo

- I wonder if Shido-san is okay. Wondered Madoka. I would like to know what he are doing now.

Severeral kilometers from here, sights and moans of pleasure rose of two bare bodies intertwined in a small wild creek…

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight: Epilogue**

Some days later in the Honky Tonk.

Ban sat on a bench, an arm around Ginji shoulders. In front of them, Kazuki was on Jûbei knees. All discussed, waiting for Hevn. Behind the counter, Paul read his newspaper and Natsumi washed the dishes. At this moment, Hevn come in

- Good morning everyone!

She smiled cheerfully when she perceived Kazuki and Ginji so radiant as before. The tragic page of the warehouse was definitely behind now and the life had returned to normal. The day after day life was back and nothing seemed to have changed,…almost.

The café door opened and Shido come in followed closely by Akabane

- Shido!!! You are all right??

- Yes, thank you.

- And, him, what he does here? Asked an intrigued Ban.

The Best Master blushed and Jackal caught him by his waist, under the confused look of the others.

- It is very easy Ban, Shido goes out with me.

- WHAT??? They chorus.

While the Beast Master nodded shyly, his friends can't helped from staring at the couple.

- This is a happy end then!!! Launched Ginji cheerfully

- Yes, you are right. Hevn smiled at him.

As long as we shall be all together, surrounded with our friends and our loves, everything will be well. The fate almost separated us, but in the end it was only for reinforce our link and bring us closer. Then thank you.

OWARI


End file.
